Just A Singing Competition
by kljy23
Summary: [One shot] Inuyasha found love with Kagome... In a singing competiton?


**One Shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Students were quickly filling the Hall of Cameron High School at 3pm in the afternoon. It was the final auditions of the singing competition and the finalists were panicking, wondering if they would clinch the Superstar title.**

**Kagome was in the dressing room, rehearsing her lyrics when she heard the announcement over the microphone.**

"**The competition will begin in about 10 minutes."**

**Sango entered the room and smiled at Kagome.**

"**How is my superstar doing?" Sango asked, walking over to Kagome and helped her with the make-up. **

"**She's doing fine." Kagome chirped but she was nervous. Anxiety had somehow overwhelmed her senses while Sango continued helping Kagome with her make up.**

**Meanwhile, Miroku and Kouga dragged an irritated hanyou to the Hall. Forcibly. **

"**Hey, let me go!" Inuyasha screamed and attempted to pull away from Miroku and Kouga's grasp.**

"**Aw, come on. It will not kill you to just spend a few hours in the Hall watching the contest." Kouga coaxed.**

"**Yeah. That's because you will be getting to see your girl performing." Inuyasha snapped back. Kouga blushed and thought of _his_ Ayame in the singing competition.**

"**You know what, Inuyasha? I agree with Kouga. You should really watch the contest." Miroku added in.**

"**That's because you want to be there to see Sango." Inuyasha countered. Now, it was Miroku's turn to blush.**

**Inuyasha just sighed and wondered why his best buddies drag him along just to see their girlfriends. It was not as though he had no girlfriends. In fact, he has tons of suitors but he rejected all of them. Just like what his half-brother, Sesshomaru, told him. Those girls only wanted to be with him for his fortune and popularity. He narrowed his eyes and yelled at his buddies not to grip him so hard.**

**Ayame was panting heavily ever since she talked to Mrs Kaede about the competition. She saw her boyfriend, Kouga, along with Miroku, and the most popular guy in the school, namely Inuyasha.**

**She ran down the corridor and poked her head inside the dressing room Kagome was in.**

"**Hey, Kagome! Guess who I just saw in the Hall?" She panted. Both Sango and Kagome looked at Ayame with question marks all over their face.**

"**I… I saw Inuyasha out there." **

**Kagome jerked suddenly, almost causing Sango to smear the lipstick all over her face.**

"**Don't kid me, Ayame." Kagome said as Sango tried very hard to touch up her make up. **

"**No, I am serious. I saw them settling down on the fifth row." Ayame said as she went over to the dressing table and grabbed Kagome's comb.**

"**Someone's lover boy is here." Sango teased Kagome. Kagome fidgeted in her seat, wondering how she should present herself later. Maybe she should be natural. Soon, her thoughts wondered back to Inuyasha.**

**The cute dog's ears, big round amber eyes, physically fit body and a charming personality. Ok. Maybe the charming personality is out but how can you resist his handsome face? Kagome shrugged off the thought when Sango interrupted her. **

"**Seriously, Kagome, you need not worry about Inuyasha. I mean you just need to go up there and sing like you normally do. Then who knows? He might just ask you out." Sango said as she combed Kagome's hair, tying pretty plaits in it. **

**Kagome sighed, "Like that is going to happen. Look at Kikyo." Inuyasha had rejected Kikyo, the most popular cheerleader, in front of the _entire_ school.**

"**If Kikyo can't make Inuyasha her boyfriend, how can I?" Kagome said.**

"**However, I heard that Inuyasha took a liking to you." Ayame said, curling her eyelashes. There had been rumours spreading in the school about Inuyasha wanting to make Kagome _his_ girl.**

"**Oh come on Ayame. You should not believe in those pathetic rumours." Kagome replied. "It's not real." **

"**2 more minutes, girls. Get ready backstage." A woman poked her head in and stated.**

"**Thanks. Miss Kagura." Sango said. "All the best to you two, Kagome and Ayame." She said and hugged them.**

"**Sango, it's not late to join us." Kagome said, nudging Ayame to back her up.**

**Ayame got the cue and quickly added in, "Yeah. Please Sango. Your voice will charm the audience." Sango felt flattered and said, "Is it possible?" Kagome and Ayame quickly nodded and then, arms linked together, they walked out confidently to the backstage with hopes of becoming Cameron High School Superstar.**

"**Inuyasha! Stop fidgeting in your seat." Miroku complained. Inuyasha's eyes looked hauntingly at Miroku and said loudly, "Just try to be in my position when girls just keep on winking at you." **

"**I would want it." Miroku replied bluntly. Inuyasha ran out of words and sat in his seat complaining.**

"**I could have spent my time on football training." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.**

"**I heard that Inuyasha." Kouga and Miroku said in unison.**

"**Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to the Cameron High School Superstar competition 2005!"**

**The competition was in full swing just as soon as it started. Singers after singers came out to give their best attempts in impressing the judges. However, that did not impress Inuyasha at all. He yawned, on purpose, very loudly.**

"**Inuyasha, have you ever heard of politeness?" Miroku said.**

"**No." Inuyasha replied bluntly.**

**Meanwhile…**

**Kagome, Ayame and Sango were holding each other's hands and comforting themselves. "We can do it. We are going to win." The girls nodded and tried to catch their breath when the MC (Master of Ceremony) announced their names.**

**  
"Let us welcome our last and final contestants. Ayame, Sango and Kagome!" The MC announced. Inuyasha almost fell off his seat. Did he hear Kagome? As in Kagome Higurashi? He sat up and listened attentively for the first time since he entered the Hall.**

**Miroku and Kouga noticed the sudden attentiveness coming from Inuyasha.**

"**Wow! What's with the sudden change in attitude?" Kouga asked. "Shut up!" Inuyasha commanded. He sat up straight and listened to what Kagome had to say.**

"**Hi guys. I am Kagome, the lead singer. On my left is Sango and on my right is Ayame. They will be my back up singers. We will be singing Pretty Boy from M2M to you. Hope that you will enjoy it." Kagome spoke nervously into the microphone while her eyes were scanning for Inuyasha.**

**She nodded at the boy who was in charge of the music and started playing the song. Soon melodious music filled the entire Hall. The girls swayed to the music and Kagome sang with her heart out. **_I lie awake at night…See things in black and white… I've only got you inside my mind…You know you have made me blind…_

**Inuyasha listened with a lovesick expression, not to mention Kouga and Miroku staring at how beautiful their girlfriends were. **

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you… Like I never ever loved no one before you… Pretty pretty boy of mine… Just tell me you love me too… Oh my pretty pretty boy… I need you… Oh my pretty pretty boy I do… Let me inside… Make me stay right beside you…_

**Kagome entered the chorus part and her sweet voice rang in Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha watched her with contented eyes. Why didn't he notice her before? She is like a diamond in a heap of rubbish. Not yet to be discovered. Inuyasha heard her melodic voice. **

_You stay a little while… And touch me with your smile._

**Miroku saw Inuyasha staring dreamily at Kagome. Just when she finished her chorus part and the crowd began to cheer loudly, Miroku said, "Come on, cheer for her." That was supported by Kouga. Inuyasha nodded. What he has got to lose anyway?**

"**Kagome! I love you!"**

**When Sango and Ayame began their back up parts, the mighty Inuyasha stood up and yelled "Kagome I love you." Kagome was numb and stood rooted to the ground. _What?_ The crowd began to cheer. Kagome was confused. Did the Prince Charming of her dreams just say that he loves her? It was Kagome's turn to sing and she missed a few seconds before getting out of the whole confusion and sang. That resulted in the loss of marks.**

**After she had completed the whole song, the crowd stood up and cheered heartily for the girls. Kagome's eyes were just looking at Inuyasha with a surprised look on her face. They caught each other's eyes and stared happily into it.**

**The results of the competition were released. Two aspiring contestants snapped up the second and third positions. Kagome was practically squeezing Sango's and Ayame's hand in anticipation as the MC announced the first position, which happened to be the Cameron High Superstar.**

"**Cameron High new Superstar is … Kagome!"**

**The crowd stood up and roared. The clapping got louder and louder as Kagome walked up the stage with Ayame and Sango to receive the crown.**

**She stood upright with the crown shining on her head, smiling.**

**Inuyasha saw Kagome on stage with the elegant crown on her head. He felt really happy. Is this what they call true love? **

**After the audience had exited the hall, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga went to the stage to congratulate the girls. **

"**Nice job, Kagome!" Miroku said. Kagome smiled. Miroku and Kouga were soon talking and humoring their girlfriends. **

"**That's just great. I mean your performance." Inuyasha said.**

"**Thanks." Kagome replied. She thought that Inuyasha would never notice her, not even once in all her life.**

"**What I said just now, it's true." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him and asked, "Really?"**

**Inuyasha nodded and continued, "Can you be my girlfriend?" Tears swelled up in Kagome's eyes, not knowing what to say.**

"**She loves you too!" Their friends yelled back. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand and Kagome replied, "Yes, I will."**

**Both of them smiled, finally they found their true love. Sango suggested about going to an ice-cream shop to celebrate. They agreed and set off.**

**True love does happen but only to those who believe in it. For Kagome, she never gives up loving Inuyasha and then, her fairytale dream came true. Never give up on love, as true love will come to you someday, somehow.**

**My first one-shot is finally up. I got my inspiration from a singing competition in my school and something romantic happened then. I would like to thank Tricia for helping me to edit the story. Thanks!**


End file.
